


Stick it to The (Wo)man

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: It was supposed to be a day of fun, not a day full of old white women who can't mind their own business.





	Stick it to The (Wo)man

"1! 2! 3!" David and Gwen quickly lifted their hands high in the air, tugging up the little weight with ease

Max grinned as his feet came off the sidewalk and he swung between his caretakers. 

"Jesus, Max, what do you weigh? Five pounds?" Gwen laughed as she lowered the younger boy to the ground. 

Max beamed up at her, "Four if you want to be specific." 

"Whatever, feather."

David laughed at the banter, gripping Max's hand tight as he began the count down once again.

"1!" 

"7!" Max piped up.

"16!" Gwen added.

"That's not the traditional way to-"

"Here we go!" Without further warning Gwen pulled Max up and David quickly tried to match her speed to adjust the weight.

Max couldn't suppress the giggles that rose up as David stared at them with joking disapproval. David and Gwen swung Max between them, sharing a fond look as the usually negative boy continued to laugh.

"You guys are just the cutest thing!" A voice from behind them called. The two lowered Max to the ground and faced the voice.

It was an older woman, Max noted the beginning of permanent worry lines on her forehead. 

"Is she your big sis?" She asked looking between Max and Gwen. Her tone dripped with false interest and Max badly wanted her to go away. He hated strangers that started conversation and he would have loved to scare her away by telling her what for.

But he knew how David would feel. Instead, he shied away and slipped behind David wordlessly, an insult playing on his lips that he refused to let slip.

Gwen chuckled and patted Max's curls. 

"No he's my son!" She corrected, she always loved the sense of pride that came with saying that.

The lady leaned back, clearly perplexed. 

"But- . . ." She paused. "You're so young, and he's white!" She pointed a finger to David, her worry lines creasing. Her finger traveled to Max, "And he's not?"

Max held back the laughter that threatened to burst through. David and Gwen shared an uncomfortable smile, both keeping their mouths closed though they desperately wanted to drop in shock.

Most people just accepted the fact that Max was indeed there son, despite him not sharing any of their characteristics. And the fact they weren't to far away in age.

"I um-..." Gwen started and trailed off, sharing her business with a complete stranger on a side walk wasn't exactly a social situation she prepared for, her chest was pounding.

"Well you see..." David interrupted but paused. He was trying his best to gather all the racing thoughts into a coherent, but short, story. 

"They're just my mom and dad, okay? They don't have to fuck for me to be their son." Max said sharply after sensing the quickly escalating conversation.

Max tugged on his guardians wrists, eager to get back to their day of fun. 

Gwen gawked and stared at Max with wide eyes, then back to the older woman who was bristling at the fact she had just been cursed at by a 10 year old. 

David's eyes were brimming with tears! It was one thing for them to call Max their son.

But Max had called them his Mom and Dad! He and Gwen! Max's parents!

David resisted the urge to sweep the boy into a hug, knowing Max would surely have a fit over such a forward display of affection in public. Holding hands was still a new factor to him.

"Can we get ice cream now?" Max asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant and not match the panic filling his chest. Why did grown ups always stare so much?

"Oh, um, of course Max lets go." Gwen offered a shrug to the lady, because not much could be said to fix the situation. 

David had already turned around, excited to continue their trek to the ice cream shop. 

The lady eventually closed her mouth, and returned back to walking her own way. Insults and other things she should have said raced through her mind long after the small family had disappeared around the corner.

Max lightly swung their linked arms as they walked. Gwen absentmindedly looked at the little shops while David kept his eyes on Max, who had a small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the story? Leave a comment! 
> 
> Want more camp camp! Follow me on tumblr @ campcambellistheplaceformeandyou 
> 
> Request some stories while you're at it!


End file.
